Sonic X (Re-Dub)
The Re-Dub of Sonic X premiered on the Toonami Channel on December 12th 2014, with all 78 episodes being re-dubbed with the new English Cast. CAST NOTES *All 78 Episodes will be re-dubbed. *The 4Kids theme song will remain with the re-dub, with Fall Out Boy performing the theme. *The re-dub will be rated TV-PG. *The 2nd Japanese Ending (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34wJEZWkK0Y) will be the ending for all episodes. EPISODES Season 1: #Enter The Supersonic Hero (December 12th 2014) #Infiltrate! Area 99 (December 12th 2014) #Dr. Eggman's Ambition (December 19th 2014) #Get The Chaos Emerald! (January 9th 2015) #Clash!! Sonic Vs. Knuckles (January 16th 2015) #Fierce Battle! School Wars (January 23rd 2015) #Giant Free-For-All! Chris's House Party (January 30th 2015) #Emergency Launch! X-Tornado (February 6th 2015) #Amy On The Beach (February 13th 2015) #Fierce Fight! Sonic's Baseball Team (February 20th 2015) #The Beautiful And Mysterious Thief Rouge (February 27th 2015) #Eggman's All Out Base Attack! Part 1 (March 6th 2015) #Eggman's All Out Base Attack! Part 2 (March 6th 2015) #Chase The Hero Sonic! (March 13th 2015) #Raiding Egg Fort The Flying Fortress! (March 20th 2015) #Aim For It! The Sunken Ship In The Southern Sea (March 27th 2015) #Knuckles! Clenched Fists Of Anger (April 3rd 2015) #Huge Shoot-Out On The Savanna (April 10th 2015) #The Ghost Of KIng Boom Boo In The Old Castle (April 17th 2015) #Departure! Egg Fort II (April 24th 2015) #Speed Match! Sonic Vs. Sam (May 1st 2015) #Summer Vacation Diary - Chao Observation (May 8th 2015) #Mayhem! 6 Chaos Emeralds (May 15th 2015) #Wild Sonic! Strategic Capture Operation (May 22nd 2015) #The Last Chaos Emerald (May 29th 2015) #Brith! Super Sonic (May 29th 2015) Season 2: #The Beginning Of Disaster (November 6th 2015) #Chaos The Mysterious Creature (November 13th 2015) #Amy In Distress (November 20th 2015) #The Egg Carrier Battle (November 27th 2015) #Gamma The Wanderer (December 4th 2015) #The Scream Of Perfect Chaos (December 11th 2015) #The Mystery Of Project Shadow (December 18th 2015) #Fugitive Sonic (January 8th 2016) #Escape From Prison Island (January 15th 2016) #The Threat From Outer Space (January 22nd 2016) #The Space Colony ARK Battle (January 29th 2016) #Maria's Wish, Everyone's Wish (February 5th 2016) #Chaotix Detective Agency (February 12th 2016) #Eggman Corporation (February 19th 2016) #We Can See The Light!! (February 26th 2016) #Amy's Love Escape Journey!? (March 4th 2016) #Huge Home Electronics Panic! (March 11th 2016) #The Ridiculous Epic Spy Battle (March 18th 2016) #Sonic Battle Opens!! (March 25th 2016) #Sonic Battle Finale!! (March 25th 2016) #Big Decisive Battle On Latitude 0!! (April 1st 2016) #Sonic Versus The Monster From Underground (April 8th 2016) #The Day The World Stood Still (April 15th 2016) #Morning Of Farewells (April 22nd 2016) #Chris' Long Journey (April 29th 2016) #Memories Of The Wind (May 6th 2016) Season 3: #The Messenger From A Meteor Shower (November 4th 2016) #The Spaceship Blue Typhoon (November 11th 2016) #The Water Planet Hydo (November 18th 2016) #Dr. Eggman Joins The War! (November 25th 2016) #The Battle On The Ice Palace (December 2nd 2016) #The Maidens' Jungle Trap (December 9th 2016) #Go Into Space Chaotix (December 16th 2016) #Shadow Rebirth (January 13th 2017) #Metarex Battleship Attack! (January 20th 2017) #Secret Of The Underground Valley (January 27th 2017) #Space Fortress Metal Planet (February 3rd 2017) #Clash! Sonic Vs Shadow (February 10th 2017) #The Chaotix's Big Shocking Love-Love Mission (February 17th 2017) #Crossing The Galaxy Corridor! (February 24th 2017) #Black Trap (March 3rd 2017) #On A Destroyed Planet (March 10th 2017) #Please Marmolin! (March 17th 2017) #The Eggman Fleet Appears! (March 24th 2017) #Cafe Chaotix (March 31st 2017) #The True Form Of The Metarex!? (April 7th 2017) #Assassin Shadow! (April 14th 2017) #Lost Planet (April 21st 2017) #The Day Of The Plantations (April 28th 2017) #Showdown! Dark Oak (May 5th 2017) #I Can Do It For Your Sake (May 12th 2017) #The Place Where Planets Are Born (May 19th 2017) Season 4: *TBA